


An Asstronomical Wait.

by KennedyDreyar



Series: Hinata Shouyou's Ass is Phenomenal. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atsumu is a clown, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hinabutt takeover, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, underage for like a paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Miya Atsumu saw Hinata Shouyou's ass once when he was 17 and now, at 23 years old, he's finally going
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Hinata Shouyou's Ass is Phenomenal. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085516
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	An Asstronomical Wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Enjoy the first installment of my Hinabutt Series! AtsuHina smutty times here we come!
> 
> This goes out to everyone who loves AtsuHina! We shall dominate 2021!

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi yells, “don’t spray Shouyou like that!”

“He was jumping butt naked! I don’t need to see that!” Tsukishima says with a blush on his face.

“Aww Tsuki you’re blushing! That’s cute!” Hinata says laughing, “anyways are you guys gonna stay longer or nah?”

“We’re done so we’re leaving, Shou! Don’t stay too long or you’ll prune!”

“Alright! See you in a bit! Bye Tsuki! Dream of me!” Shouyou splashes at them before going back to lounging on the bath.

“Shut up idiot!”

After his two teammates leave Shouyou takes a moment to mentally go through the Inarizaki match. His mind lingers for a moment in the words Inarizaki’s setter had said to him at the end. What was his name? Samu? Tsumu? Atsumu! His name was Atsumu!

Atsumu Miya.

The top ranked setter in the nation wanted to set for _him._

 _Huh, that’s funny,_ Shouyou thinks. _Who’d have thought somebody would_ want _to set for me?_

His thoughts are interrupted by a loud, “leave alone ya pest! That’s why I’m going to this bath that’s so far from ya!”

“I hope ya catch a cold ya ass!”

“Fuck off Samu!”

Angry stomps are heard and suddenly there in the same bath as Shouyou is Atsumu Miya.

“Stupid Samu, making fun o’ me ‘cause I think _he’s_ awesome. Showin’ me no respect. I’m tired and I hate— “Atsumu stops his angry muttering when he sees Shouyou is there.

They both stare at the other for a second and then:

“Hi- “

“Shouyou-kun?!”

Atsumu and Shouyou speak at the same time and Shouyou laughs and says, “Hi Atsumu-san! You okay?” Shouyou moves over to the edge, his butt peeking a little through the water and Atsumu stares at him for a minute, mouth gaping.

“Atsumu-san?”

“Uhhhh— Shouyou-kun—- butt—- cute uhhhh”

“Huh?”

“Ya have a cute butt!!” And with that Inarizaki’s setter runs away from the baths.

The next day Shouyou runs into Osamu and Inarizaki’s captain, Kita. He smiles and walks over to them, “Hi! Is Atsumu-san okay?”

“Huh? Why would Tsumu not be okay, Shouyou-kun?”

“Did something happen between ya two, Hinata-kun?” Kita asks the small orange head.

“Oh no! It’s just I was at the baths last night and he came in for like half a second saw me and ran away! I was worried he didn’t get a bath after such a long day for all of us!”

Osamu and Kita exchange a look. They’re both silent for a second and then Osamu starts laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes and Kita is smiling just a little.

“Don’t worry, Hinata-kun, I’m sure Atsumu found a way to get clean. Don’t you have a match to get ready for?” Kita says.

“Yup! Wish us luck!” Shouyou struts away and doesn’t look back.

If he had looked back, he would’ve seen two pairs of fox’s eyes following his ass as he jogs towards his team.

“Say, Kita-San?”

“Yes, Osamu?”

“Tsumu was right. That is, indeed, a nice ass.”

"Yes.”

* * *

_6 years later…_

Atsumu wakes up sweaty and he really wishes dreams of Hinata Shouyou’s precious bubble butt would stop haunting him. He saw it **_once_** , one freaking time when he was 17 and the year after that he managed to win a few kisses, a bit of a handjob **_and_** he had gotten to squeeze that wonderful ass after beating Karasuno.

_“Too bad this is your last year, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou-kun had said, his hand rubbed the tent on Atsumu’s uniform shorts, and Atsumu really shouldn’t have pulled Shouyou into the nearest empty bathroom just to try to get his number. “We could’ve had more fun.” Another small kiss and a small hand slipping in his shorts._

_“We can have all the fun ya want when we’re on the same time, Shouyou-kun, I’m gonna toss to ya soon, right?”_

_Shouyou just smiled and nods, kissing him again._

That was the part of his dream that he always relived. Thinking about Shouyou’s hands on his dick and remembering Shouyou’s ass that he had seen so long ago. Now that Hinata Shouyou was officially a wing spiker for the MSBY Black Jackals, Atsumu was tortured with the sight of Hinata Shouyou in the locker rooms, in the court, in his dorm because for some reason Shouyou had been assigned to his dorm. Sure, Atsumu was one of the few that was living in the only available two-bedroom dorm room but still they could’ve put him in his own single room.

He also saw Shouyou in freaking Onigiri Miya. Freaking Samu liked Shouyou-kun so much he would make special Brazilian or Latin themed onigiris for Shouyou to try. Atsumu knew that Osamu was probably never going to put them on the menu but Osamu and Atsumu have always had the same taste in their partners and Shouyou-kun was no exception.

Hinata Shouyou was everywhere, and Atsumu had been waiting for so long to be inside that ass for so goddamn long.

Plaguing his dreams, making him cum while he was asleep and making him hard when he was awake. There was no escape for Atsumu.

He gets out of his bed ready to start the day, hoping and praying that Shouyou has finish his morning yoga, because Atsumu’s poor heart could not take the sight of Shouyou in tight as fuck yoga pants anymore.

He changes his pajama bottoms and underwear so that there is no evidence that he had once again stained them by dreaming of Shouyou. He gets out of his room and looks over the balcony to make sure Shouyou isn’t bending over and showing off his very precious ass. Seeing that Shouyou wasn’t there, he walks to the bathroom, his skin has been looking a little dehydrated lately and he really needs to moisturize. He opens the bathroom door, thinking about how he needs to get more cleanser when—

Hinata Shouyou is standing in their shared bathroom in nothing but a black thong, his phone on his hand, the head of his hard cock peeking out from the black— _is that silk?_ – thong. His ass in on full display for Atsumu to see and Atsumu is just standing there with his mouth hanging when Shouyou turns and says, “Hi Atsumu-san! How do you think this looks?”

He does a cute little twirl and Atsumu’s brain fries.

“Uhhhh—Shouyou-kun, uhhh yer butt, uh—” Atsumu wipes the drool that has been escaping the corner of his mouths, “yer butt looks cute, Shouyou-kun. Excuse me.”

Atsumu walks out of the bathroom, slamming the door, then stomps his way back to his room once again slamming the door.

He lays down on his bed and put his arm over his eyes trying to get the image of Shouyou **_in a freaking thong_** out of his mind, but his dick won’t let him. He can feel himself getting hard and he takes himself in hand and starts pumping away.

“Fuck,” Atsumu moans, imagining what it would feel like to take that thong between his teeth and slowly pull it down and being able to take a bite of that gorgeous ass. He keeps pumping till he feels something wet on his dick and, wait. Something wet?

He moves his arm and looks down to see orange hair bobbing up and down on his cock.

“Holy shit! Shouyou-kun, what are ya doing?!?"

“Mmmm,” Atsumu shivers as Shouyou moans around his cock. The orange head releases Atsumu from his mouth, “Were you thinking about me while stroking this beautiful cock? Were you gonna make yourself cum thinking of how I look in this thong?” Atsumu stays silent as his eyes roam up and down Shouyou’s body. The hard pec, the toned abs, the surprisingly big cock, the beautiful thighs but most of all that gorgeous, beautiful, and perfectly symmetrical ass.

“No answer? I’ll just keep going then,” and Shouyou drops his head down and continues to swallow his cock with gusto.

“Fuuuuuck, Shouyou-kun, yer too good at this,” Atsumu says as Shouyou moans a ‘thank you’ that vibrates through his body. Atsumu feels a pang of jealousy but it is quickly forgotten because Shouyou’s hands come up to cup his balls and his cheeks hollow sucking like there’s no tomorrow.

“Shouyou-kun, Shouyou-kun, wait—wait, I don’t—I don’t wanna cum on yer mouth,” Atsumu says and Shouyou raises his head quickly, string of spit and pre-cum stills connects them. Shouyou smiles and puts a hand on Atsumu’s cock, lightly squeezing him to stop his orgasm.

“C’mere, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu beckons him, and Shouyou slowly moves up, kissing up Atsumu’s body. Shouyou drops a kiss on his shoulder before licking up a stripe to his neck and biting him a little. His lips hover over Atsumu’s and he looks into his eyes. Shouyou smiles and whispers against his lips, “I wanna kiss you so bad, Atsumu-san.”

“Then kiss me, Shouyou.”

And Shouyou does.

Shouyou kisses him like there’s no tomorrow. Like this is the last kiss he’ll ever have.

The last kiss he’ll ever want.

Atsumu slides his hand down to Shouyou’s ass and touches the thong, tantalizing and then he **_smacks_** Shouyou’s ass.

“You wanna wreck my ass, Atsumu-san?” Shouyou groans against his lips and Atsumu bites because well, he **_can_**.

“Since I was 17 years old,” Atsumu admits and kisses Shouyou again. Atsumu hooks his fingers on Shouyou’s thong and pulls it down and Shouyou easily slips out of it, reaching to the bottle of lube Atsumu keeps on top of his nightstand. He spills some on Atsumu fingers then drops it next to them on the bed and continues kissing Atsumu.

Atsumu slowly rubs his fingers on Shouyou’s entrance. He traces it lightly and then slowly inserts one, enjoying how tight Shouyou is. The orange head is straddling him and Atsumu gets a front view seat of Shouyou’s eyes widening and his mouth opening in a little ‘o’. Atsumu keeps going until Shouyou loosens up a little and Atsumu inserts another finger, eliciting a: “Fuck yeah, Atsumu-san, fuck me hard with your fingers. Open me up for your cock.”

 _God, I’m so fucking in love with ya,_ Atsumu thinks as he prods Shouyou’s prostate and Shouyou’s eyes glaze over with pleasure.

“Ya loose enough to be stuffed with my cock, Shouyou-kun?”

“YES! Please, please put it Atsumu-san!” Shouyou grabs the lube again, handing it over to Atsumu, who grabs enough to slick his hard cock and then he puts the head in Shouyou’s entrance, teasing him. After a few more seconds of teasing, Shouyou seems to decide that’s enough teasing and grabs Atsumu’s cock, sitting himself on it. Shouyou starts bouncing up and down and Atsumu is in cloud nine because Shouyou’s hole is so damn tight.

Atsumu never wants to stop.

But goddamn, he is going to cum if Shouyou doesn’t stop riding him like he’s a stallion and he’s about to ride into war. Atsumu begins thrusting up and hitting Shouyou’s prostate with every thrust and Shouyou is screaming his name over and over again, like a mantra.

Atsumu is trying to hold of his orgasm as much as he can but Shouyou leans down to kiss and says against his lips:

“Come on, Atsumu-san, come on! I want to feel your load inside me, I want it so bad Atsumu-san! Give it to me, please, Atsumu-san, make me yours, fuck yeah, Tsumu! Tsumu!” Shouyou moans and Atsumu is pumping him in time with his thrusts and they’re both so **_so very_** close. He rises and pulls Shouyou to him, looking into his eyes. He kisses Shouyou, and whispers against his lips, “you’re the best fucking thing that’s ever happen to me.”

“Tsumu!” Shouyou cums, spilling all over Atsumu’s hand and chest. Shouyou’s hole tightens even more and Atsumu fills him up so much he just knows that Shouyou is gonna be filled for **_days._**

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Atsumu pants at Shouyou and Shouyou recoils from him.

“Uhhhh… I don’t really date, Atsumu-san,” Atsumu pouts at Shouyou’s words, but then he gets pulled closer to the smaller man, “but I wouldn’t mind doing this with you again, kinda like friends with benefits. Is that okay?”

Shouyou looks at him with those bright eyes and that dazzling smile and Atsumu knows this is a bad idea and it’s going to hurt but he kisses Shouyou and says:

“Anything for ya, Shouyou-kun.”

_I have waited for 6 years, what’s a little more time?_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the comments or come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)!


End file.
